


All He Had, Taken Again By The Flames

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU - Institute attacks the Brotherhood, M/M, Mentions of child dying, Pre- Blind Betrayal, Sort of descriptive imagery of death and stuff blowing up, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never imagined it would happen like this. He dreamed of the Brotherhood rising to victory, overcoming the Institute menace on equal ground, but as he watched in silence as the Prydwen fell in defeat, he knew that everything had changed. The Institute had crawled out of their hole, and had unveiled their power with brute force, taking everything that Kurt cared about and setting it alight.</p>
<p>(AKA: I make my character deal with angsty shit I think of when I should be sleeping.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Had, Taken Again By The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Fallout and I don't know how I feel about it. I obviously don't know what titles are so I have that under my belt, but hey, I still hope you enjoy it. (whatever this is.)

Fire. Heat. It was everywhere. Smothering him, suffocating him. Everything was hot to touch and the fire was spreading. Its core was building, swallowing everything in its path. Smoke was filling the ship, making it harder to see where he was running as the seconds passed. Screams were drowned out by the flames. Pipes whistled and burst from the pressure. It wouldn’t be long till the pocket of gas above their heads would be attacked by the ruthless onslaught of carnage, an action that would destroy them all in a flash. He had to get out. He had to find Danse.

“DANSE!” Kurt choked on the smoke that filled his lungs, eyes burning with tears as the pain in his chest bloomed. Falling to the floor, Kurt tried to catch as much clean air as he could before crawling through the Prydwen. Boots were all around him, scrambling for the exits, running to their positions to fight off the attackers. 

Caught off guard by the Institute, the Brotherhood was thrown into a frenzy. An army of Synths had teleported on the Boston Airport in the middle of the night, the sheer size of their numbers throwing the ground soldiers off. It all went downhill from there. Missiles were targeted at the ship, eventually causing considerable damage to the metallic deck. Unless a miracle occurred, the Prydwen would fall soon.

The sound of metal running on metal alerted Kurt to approaching soldiers in power suits, so quickly he moved out of their path, not wanting to be stepped on. Without warning, the back of his jacket was grabbed and he was pulled back up into the cloud of smoke.

“Kurt? Thank God you’re alive, but you need to get off this ship while we still have Vertibirds available.” Even behind the veil of a power armors helmet intercom, Kurt could hear that it was Danse. He wanted to reply, but wouldn’t risk inhaling more smoke, so he held on to the armors handles that were placed on the chest piece as Danse carried him to the exit. People were constantly bumping into them, jostling him around, but he kept his hold on the handles tight, afraid that if he let go, he’d be forgotten, just like the others.

That scared him. Thinking of all the soldiers on the ship who were burned alive, who were  _being_  burned alive. The Knights, the Initiates,  _the Squires_... They were all targets, and none would be spared if the Institute had any say in it. The Brotherhood had made great strides to halt the crimes that the Institute was conducting, and for their interference, they were paying the price with their lives. 

The fire was on their backs now, and it was a race to the deck. Kurt’s vision was blurring from lack of oxygen, but he knew they were close as they were climbing up a ladder, and Kurt had to press close to Danse’s chest piece to not interfere with the soldiers pace up the steps. He could hear the sound of Kell screaming orders at the soldiers. His voice was hoarse, most likely from the smoke, but still his voice echoed off the walls without abandon. Kurt couldn’t remember a time where there was so much noise, except for when he was being lowered into the Vault and the atomic bomb went off overhead. Everything was slowing down and the screams were turning into whirring drones. The metal in front of his face was losing detail as his vision became unfocused, blurred. Kurt rested his heavy head on the heated plate in front of him, ready to let go and hope that Danse kept him alive. But a burst of cold air hit his back and soon he was overwhelmed by the amount of fresh air that was filling his clouded lungs.

A light show of lasers were firing off all around the sky. A battle of blues and reds lit up the darkened sea below, and Vertibirds fell into those cruel depths in a meteor shower of debris. Bodies were strewn about the deck, painting the once formal black walkway in gut-wrenching red. Kurt felt his stomach turn at the sight of a young Squire halfway over the railing, her back sizzling with the burning marks of lasers that had pierced her body. He didn’t have to look at her for long, as Danse carried him over to one of the few Vertibirds that were intact on the deck. It was filled with injured soldiers and terrified Squires. Kurt was placed on the plane and a Knight on board secured him in place. As Danse turned away from the Vertibird, Kurt reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

“What happened to “There’s nothing better than being boots on the ground.”? This ship is lost, Danse.” Kurt didn’t want to see the Paladin go. It might be unprofessional, but he couldn’t do this without the man by his side. Danse took off his helmet and his features were smudged by soot that had reached inside his armor, but Kurt could still see Danse giving him an encouraging smile.

“That may be true, but they need me up here, and I need you to be safe. On the ground, away from this.”

“I can fight, Paladin. Just get me a gun and I’ll provide support up here with you.” The Knight on board called out for everyone to double check that they were secure, and that they would be taking off in 30 seconds.

“You’re suffering from a lack of oxygen, I can’t have you passing out up here.” Danse grabbed Kurts shoulder. “When the Brotherhood regroups after this battle, we’re going to need people like you to help with the upbringing of the next generation of soldiers. All these Squires? They are going to look up to you and are going to need your guidance. And I know that you can provide that for them, which is much more important than you dying up here.”

The Vertibirds propellors were starting up and Danse stepped away from the plane.

“Don’t worry about me, Kurt. If I die, I die with honor, and I know you will keep my memory alive.” The Knight called the 10 second mark to departure, and began to count down to lift off. “Take care of yourself, soldier. I’ll find you if I make it.”

Kurt watched as Danse put his helmet back on and ran to the squadron of soldiers shooting the Institute Synths down below. The Vertibird dropped from its holding on the Prydwen, and began its route out of the battle area. The flight was bumpy as lasers shot past them. Brotherhood planes were still dropping from the sky, some so close that Kurt could feel the heat of their bursting engines as they fell past. 

The Squires on board didn’t make a sound, but held tight onto each other, not knowing if they were going to end up dying in a fiery explosion, or if they would be forced to take a risk with jumping out and plummeting into the murky waters below. Behind them, the Prydwen stood still as more smoke bellowed out from its core, the flames from inside escaping onto the deck. Kurt watched in horror as he saw the small shadows of soldiers jumping off the ship, some landing in the shallow waters, and some disappearing behind the Airports buildings, where only hard cement awaited them.

He tried to look away, he really did, but the small gasps from everyone onboard had him turning his attention back to the Prydwen, and the sight had his heart stopping.

The fire was rising on the deck, reaching up to the blimp that held tons of flammable gas that kept the ship afloat. In slow motion, Kurt saw the blimp light up from one end to the other, until it, all at once, burst into the sky.

Within moments, their Virtibird was pushed slightly on its side from the force of the blast wave, and in the distance they could all see the metallic deck of the Prydwen crashing into the Boston Airport, causing another fatal explosion to erupt on the ground.

A cry left one of the Squires mouth, and Kurt could not blame them. If he could, he would also let out all of the emotions that burned inside of him, but he was numb.

It was the same kind of numbness that overcame him when he saw his wife murdered right across from him.

The same kind of numbness that plagued him for days when he realized his son, his baby boy, was the head of the Institute.

It was the same kind of numbness when he realized that he was afraid. Afraid of the Commonwealth and all the horrors that lived within it.

But now... now he was afraid of being alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's my story~ I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, feel free to leave me a comment saying so c: (also, if you are interested in reading more about my character but who even really likes to read about others OC's? IDk maybe the Fallout fandom is different but now im rambling so vwef)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING c:


End file.
